


Try with Addiction

by Azbiel



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: AU missing scene, Christmas, Drabble, F/F, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 04:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16110539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azbiel/pseuds/Azbiel
Summary: title | Try with Addictionchapter | 1/1rating | pgcharacters/pairings | Faith/Buffysummary | "You should really try and quit."notes | So this is a answer to RealMe Fanfiction on facebook for the drabble game. It was written sort of quickly and had no beta to go over it at that exact moment so forgive me if it is rusty!Song | Mother's Ruin-Simon Wilcox is the quote from the very beginning.___________________________________________________________





	Try with Addiction

You where rehearsing to be a better person but you could use a few pointers.  
She lets the smoke fill her lungs giving her body temporary warmth. The winter air invaded by one more puff of smoke.

“These things will kill you.” She says her fingers brushing against hers for a moment as she takes the cigarette and flicks it to the ground. “Also they are really gross.” She makes the perfect face between disgust and cuteness that Faith thinks only Buffy could ever really pull off. 

“Merry Christmas to you too B.” She says and the Christmas lights dance between them and the cigarette is still burning on the ground. “Those don’t grown on tree’s you know.” She thinks about reaching for another but decides against it when Buffy gives her a curious look almost challenging and Faith backs down.  
Just this once

“You should really try and quit.” She says her head turning and Christmas lights reflect in her eyes and she gets lost.

“I don’t think I’ll look as bad ass with a pack of gum.” Faith shrugs and leans against the house. This time she does reach for another but her hand is stopped as Buffy holds it in mid air.

“Doesn’t have to be gum.” The kiss is so gentle against her lips that faith thinks she might be in a dream but then her eyes open and there she is all rosy, shivering and chosen one. “Merry Christmas.” She says lets her hand go and start heading back inside the warmth of the house.

That’s the night Faith decides to quit smoking and takes up a old addiction one she was never quite sure she had ever really quit. Her boot grinding the cigarette below her into the wood and she figures this Christmas will be different.

**Author's Note:**

> moving from my lj to here


End file.
